Why Did This Life Choose Me?
by katelynn.hinkle.3
Summary: Why did my mom leave me here to live with valentine, john and seb? I mean she left the moment I was born! they beat me now and jon has a weird type of thing with me, we live in Idris in a hidden castle, hidden by trees and miles is were a poor little shadowhunter girl is planning to escape... but how!
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Why did my mom leave me here to live with valentine, john and seb? I mean she left the moment I was born! they beat me now and jon has a weird type of thing with me, we live in Idris in a hidden castle, hidden by trees and miles is were a poor little shadowhunter girl is planning to escape... but how?!

Why Did This Life Choose Me?

Chapter one ~ Meet My Life...

another day being beat... I was lying on the practice room floor when seb and... father came in, seb laughed at my bloody body and said "are you proud of me father? well before you say anything I should say she put a very small fight... shes to, weak..." he says in disgust, father replies "im very proud of you... but not her" he kicks me in the side and says "get john to help he get cleaned up..." he spits on me and leaves the room, a few minutes later the door bursts open, and john runs over to me, he says "clarissa! oh my..." he pick my 14 year old self up and carries me to my bedroom, he whispers "ill get you out of here one day... I promiss" he rips of my shift and pants and im left in my lace bra and underwere he looks at me for a second and then begins to work on my ribs I stutter out "don't worry... im tough" he laughs "ok now let me fix you up... oh my gosh, your..." I look at him and he says "all your fingers are broken..." I whimper a bit, but I smile once I relise its my left hand.. not my writing hand I say "im so grateful that its not my writing hand" after three hours of fixing everything he puts a rune on me, and leaves me to get in the shower, once I strip myself, I get in the shower and I hear the door open I just ignore it because john would not come in the bathroom while im in the shower, a few minutes later I feel arms around my waist, I scream but a hand goes over my mouth and pushes me against the wall I see black eyes I know its either seb or john, (there twins btw) I relise its seb and he starts to kiss me, I don't have any strength to push him away, he kisses down my neck Im still pushing him but he wont budge, I silently cry while he feels my body, he has clothes on thank the angel, he finally reaches my lower area and he grabs me and pulls me out of the shower to my bed he throws me on the bed and then I take my chance I kick him in his groin and he mumbles to me "ill kill you this time so stop..." I lie there as he grabs my breast I hear a the door slam open and john's at the door he's wide eyed and angry he grabs seb and shoves him against the wall, they both look at me curled up in a ball in the corner, john looks at seb an throws him out of the room, john shuts and locks the door, he turns to me and kneels down and says "how far did he go?" I look at him and say "he just molested me..." I cry a little and he says "its ok, im gonna get him..."


	2. Chapter 2 goodbye forever

Chapter two ~ goodbye forever and who are you?

**one year later and still being beat and molested**

tomorow is my 15th birthday but no one will remember but john, we are in training this morning, I have finally grew more as in my breast are bigger, in 5'5 in height, my body has 10 times the curves, my butt is big and my makeup bag has gotten all the way full, and the greater part is I can put up a fight against seb, I rarely ever lose In the training room, seb still tries to make moves but fails, the other day he went to grab my butt and I caught his arm while I was turned around, I spun around and broke his fingers, and yes my shadowhunter scenses have kicked in greatly, well right now im in the green room, im planning to escape because seb almost killed john, _john... _he is in a coma right now and well my plan is so great its amazing! I go to my room and pack only my extra sets of training gear, my sketch book and pencils, all my weapons, and my stele oh and $1000.00 dollars, and johns cover cape, I put on the lightest set of training gear, I look at the clock and It says 11:56 pm I think _perfect timing clary_ I make my way past all the bedrooms of my family, maids and buttlers I run quitly and quickly, im a very fast runner, faster than my brothers, father and everyone else I know, I make it the gates and whisper "i love you john...forever" I jump up the gates and run, by the time I get tired, it says on my wrist watch 6:59 am all I can think is_ how do I do that!? I ran for almost 7 hours!_ then I come to the end of the forest and see a building, I sneak around it and see 3 sets of eyes on me, 1 set is dark lovable blue, the next is of a girls dark brown, next to her is a honey colored, it the prettiest color ive ever seen, then I begin the slowly take a step back and they run at me, I smile and flip over them, I look back and I run the way I was heading, and all I can hear is them yelling "WHO ARE YOU!?" and im thinking _no one can out rum me, hahahha_ all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I see honey-colored-blond-hair-goddess, I look back at him and push faster, he then takles me and he says "lets see who this son-of-a-" he sees my face and stops, he looks at me and says "who are you?" I look at him and I see the other two people out of breath behind him, I look back at him and he yells "WHO ARE YOU!" I laugh and say "well id tell you if you'd get the hell of me" he looks down how he stradled me with his area against mine and smirks he says "sorry I thought you would like it this way" I look at him and lift my arm and punch him in the nose, he falls of of me and I crawl away as quick as I can when I feel two different shapes of hand on ankle pull me back, I yell "please im just passing through!" then I get turned around by honey boy and he says "ok we will try this again...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he says the he says "im jace..." I look at his nose and say "im sorry I hit you... that's what I had to do to my brother when he beat me" I say he looks at me for a second and says "im sorry you had to hit me to get off of you, now will you please tell me your name?" he says and I look down for a second then say "im clary..." then after what seemed like forever I felt people let go and my head hit the floor, that's wear seb hit me with a bat at so I feel dizzy when I stand then I feel myself fall and hit the floor, the last thing I saw was jace standing over me and binding down to pick me up.

**mowhhahahah I don't own anything but the plot!**

**and will clary be safe around them or will seb find her?**

**will they help her?**

**is john gonna die?**

**find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 just a dream? really?

chapter 3 ~ just a dream? really?

clary woke up in a chair tied up, she looked to see her blades on a table next to her. She looked to see the 3 stooges at the door, clary says "finally im tied up and 2 idiots standing there not helping," they all 3 looked at each other in a confused way, she laughed how she just said that to make them look away she stretched her hand out as far as she could and still caught nothing, but something caught her... in the face she smiled at the pain and looked to see blue- eyed retard hit her she laughed and spit blood at him, he look grossed out and hit her harder, it hurt like hell, but she ca cantain her yelling, blue-eyed dude said "im alec, and you gonna tell me why your here... but let me get something out there, how old are you?" he said harshly I say "happy birthday to me right, oh by the way fag hit me again and when I get out of here im gonna get you with blades," he said "id like to see you try to get out of my nots" I smile and rip myself out of the chair, and slowly walk to my bag grab it but before I can I feel a grib on my arm and pushes me against the wall... face first I laugh at who ever has a knife to my throat, I close my eyes and think, all of a sudden the knife Is gone I say "bet you didn't know I could do that." and jump away to see 3 shocked faces, I ask "will you please let me leave before I do something regrettable to goldie - locks" he smiles and says "try me-" hes cut off with my hand around his neck and he says "hi im gonna strangle you would be nice!"

they later gave me clothes and a guest bedroom, I walk down stairs when suddenly I can sense a hand going toward my butt, iturn quickly and a black eyed blondie pushes me against the wall, hes the strongest person ive ever met and I cant push him away he kisses down my neck as I scream, he pulls a knife out and pushes it at my heart, and all of a sudden im running, to the kitchen, jace sees me and grabs the blacked freak and hits him, hes out immediently and jace is saying "he hurt you?" I laugh as I stand and say "you wish you could save me pretty boy" he says in my ear "i just did... red" I like him already, and I say "are we like... cool now?" he smiles and says "yep" poping the 'p' we walk to the kitchen and I see the other 2 and the boy is scowling at me I raise my fist and jace grabs my arm gently, I look at him and we sit as they ask me about personal questions alec asks "you tell me name, age, and height" I smile and say " clary...15 and...5'5" he says "wanna go in the training room and train?" I say instantly "sure or you can wimp out now...? I wanna now how old all of you are and your names" alec says " great, no, me 18, jace 18, and izzy 16" I nod as we walk into the training room we go in and alec says "that's just our 'friend' dameon" I nod as he sees me he practicly drools, he says "h-h-hi...im d-dameon" I nod he has brown hair and blue-green eyes I say "close your mouth before you catch flies and im clary" he stiffins and shuts his mouth I say " how bout I fight you and alec gets to watch as you fail" he laughs and walks and whispers in my ear "bring it on hot stuff" he licks my ear lobe and I flash alec a glare he says "don't touch he dameon, ill kill you" I look at him shocked at what he said, dameon says "lets go... clary" I laugh he runs toward me and I dodge, he looks shocked, but recovers quick, I flip over hime and takle him from behind, he rolls over on me and he says " you...you won... what THE HELL!" he begins to smile and he tickles me I laugh and cry because he wont stop soon I notice jace is with him and alecs holding me down I scream as the reach my rib cage I yell "ill hurt -puff- you if -puff- you don't stop!-" then finally they stop and we all lay down on the mats finishing our laugh experience I get up and walk 2 steps before I feel tuff arms on me I turn expecting it to be one of the boys, its not its... I scream as he kisses me a half a second later im on the floor, crawling away, I look back as the guys are holding him back they pull him out of the room and they come in to see me still on the floor wide eyed, I relize, that alec helps me up and I say, "alec im good, just he kisses like a fish" they start laughing so hard there silent I roll my eyes and say " im going to take a shower, bye" I walk to my room and izzy is on my bed.

izzy comes up to me and says, "thank god, I heard the boys laughing so I came up here and waited for you, were friends now right?" I laugh and say "yea we are friends now.

as I walk down stairs in a long shirt and underwere I make my way to the kitchen for a glass of water, I reach the kitchen and alec is reading at the counter, I sneek on him and im about to touch his sholder when his hand whips out and grabs without him moving he puts the book down and he looks me up and down, I slightly feel self consions, when he says, "your one of the most beautiful girls ive ever met" and with that he kisses me on the fore head and leaves, I smile as I go and check the clock when I wake up it says 9:49 a.m I run to jaces room first and I run and jump on his bed till he shoots up and says "what WRONG WITH YOU! WAKING ME UP AT 11:00 AM!" I laugh and say "its acctrully 9:50... A.M" I scream as he runs at me through the hallway and I scream "ILL MAKE EVERYONE BREAKFAST! WAKE UP!" I run into alecs room and jump under the covers with him and he sees me and says "what are yo-" hes cut off when jace rips the covers off me and alec, and alec screams " JACE GET HER!" he says as he pulls me down on the bed to tickle me, at this point everyone is at the end of the bed smiling and laughing happily, jace tickles me till I cant breath, I yell "JACE! HAHHAH JACE STOP!" I see an angry face at the door, the guy who attacked me and he says "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP!?" we all turn as me, alec and jace set up on the bed, I say "chill the hell out, dude it was-" he walks up to me and slaps me, hard, I shoot him daggers, as I flip over him at start beating his face in, he cries out in pain, I feel arms grab me and I feel electic - I relize jace is litarally holding me down, as I scream "YOU GONNA ME AGAIN? BEACAUSE NEXT TIME JACE WONT SAVE YOUR LAME ASS!" jace is now carring me over to my bedroom, I laugh as he throws me on the bed while hes smilling, I say "theres a welt, isn't there?" he nods and says "why are you always such a happy person? I mean your always so... happy like nothings ever gonna get to you, I mean ive never been this happy in my life, and you... you are my happiness" I smile at him and say "because I wasn't aloud to smile at my house back home..." I run out of the room and see _him_, I smile as I walk up to him and say "do you want me to make you pancakes too? because im making everyone some?" he look confused and says " why are you so nice to me, I mean I-" I cut him off with a kiss to his fore head and I say "hope you feel better soon" as alec and jace stand there in shock I walk up to alec and kiss his cheek then I walk to jace and say "you don't get a kiss" as I smile I turn but jace grabs my wrist and spins me around, I act as if im about to kiss him when I kiss his chin and make a rum for it but dameon says "can I get a kiss?" he smiles as I kiss him on the cheek and grab izzy, I yell "CHANGED AND DOWN IN 5!" as I hear them all running off I hear izzy whisper "your such a cool person clary"  
I turn and say "so are you!" we laugh and make our way down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare Hell

Chapter 4 ~ Nightmare Hell

Im still cooking pancakes when Jace, Alec, Dameon, and -izzy told me his name- Gideon came down running in the kitchen and jace says "i get the first four!" I look at him wide eyed and he laughs and take all four pancakes I make, I moan and start to make more when jace says "when you done meet me in the hall." I smile and nod, as I finish I relize there isn't any pancake batter left, I smile and walk out in the hall whan jace says "clary I like you" he says and I look at him and say "well ive known you for... 3 days and I like you to!" I smile at my sarcastic remark as I walk away to the kitchen as I remember I have to eat something else I moan a jace says "clary heres my last two pancakes, I don't want them, oh and they were great" I smile and take the plate and eat the pancakes and say "you know school starts soon... as in the other building a few miles from here..." I shiver as I remember seb has to go to the school a block from ours. Alec says, "clary we haven't bought..." alec stops so izzy dosnt have a shopping scream, I laugh and say, "how about we get in pairs and buy or stuff?" Alec smiles and jace says "ill go with you clary." izzy throws a apple at him and says "girls with girls idiot!" I laugh as we go get dress to shopping, I change into a pair of holy booty shorts, tight emerald colored tank top, black converse and a black cardigan I pin my bangs back and fluff my curls, as im leaving Gideon stants next to me with a black eye and says "im sorry... for my jerkiness..." I laugh and say "your forgivin just don't grab my ass and your good."

we walk down stairs and jace standing at the bottom as I get to the last to steps he picks me up bridal style, as I shriek he laughs and says " I meant what I said in the hall and im gonna prove it." he the puts me down and grabs my hand, and I smile at him and say "so will we be a normal couple or will we kill each other first?" he looks at me wide eyed and smiles, izzy sees me and jace and smiles even wider, I smile as she says "i have 500$ for me and 500$ for you so which store first" I laugh as we both say mall at the same time, she yells "we call the jeep alec! finder keepers, losers weepers!" Alec says "groups! Izzy and clary! me and Jace! Gideon and Dameon and well cars we have 3 so Izzy and clary get the jeep! me and Jace get the Convertible! while Gideon and Dameon get the pick up! so lets get going!" we all go for our cars when jace kisses my cheek and I laugh, I tell izzy Hot Topic and she yells "THATS MY FAVORITE STORE!" we start to drive when I notice Jace is right on our tale, I smile in and wave as I turn back around I see something amazing... were already in a parking lot of the mall and jace gets out and says "were going to the mall? me too!" he says acting like a 14 year old prep, I laugh and say "you followed us! cheaters!" and I start to walk away when jace grabs my hand and I smile, he simply walks into the mall and heads strait to Hot Topic, I laugh as I relize I buy all my clothes from there and so does jace, I got...tons...and tons of outfits, I brought all my mall coupons and jace and our the first to go to "girls and boys" it has one side of the store for just boy underwere and stuff like that, and the girl part has the same, but bras and all that, I grab 6 bras all black or white with matching lace underwere, im about to leave when I seen izzy is... DONE?! she seems like the type of girl that takes forever, but isn't I laugh as we leave 4 hours after we got there, we eat 4 boxes of pizza in a half-an-hour and we go home, I get ther and change into shorts and a tank and I knock on jaces door, and he answers and says "where are you going and can I come?" I smile as I say "grab your ipod, shorts, running shoes, t-shirt, and get ready to run, meet you in the lobby in 3," I smile and run off and yes, I relize he staring at my ass, I got used to it, I see him running down stairs, and I smiled, he grabbed my face and... pecked me on the lips, I thought it was a great 2 second thing, he smiled as we went into the idris fields and ran, I was faster than him and I could tell I supprised him.


End file.
